In the Forest I Cry &Sequel Up&
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: Something horrible happened in JJ's past. Something that causes her to wake up screaming. So what happens when they're are called to JJ's hometown? Will they catch the UnSub that hurt JJ all those years ago? Or will he go free? Suprise pairings
1. Chapter 1 It all Started

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter One - It all Started**

Tears slipped down Jennifer Jareau's face as she lay in her bed. All she could see was her baby sister's body. All she could hear was her baby sister's screams. All she could smell was the trees of the forest. All she could do, was stand there.

"_Help me!"_

JJ turned on her side as sobs ran through her body.

"_Stop, please!"_

She hit her fist into the pillow as fat tears fell from her eyes.

"_JJ, help me!"_

"Jane!" JJ screamed as she sat up, sobbing.

"JJ," her mother yelled as she ran into the bedroom.

"Mama, it's my fault, it's all my fault," JJ cried as her mother wrapped her arms around her. "It's all… my … fault …"

"No baby, it's not. You couldn't do anything to save her," her mother whispered as she rocked the distraught teen in her arms. But all JJ could do was cry as she thought of her sister, crying and begging her attacker to stop.

"I'm so sorry Janie," JJ whispered as she cried into her mother's shoulder.

* * *

**A/n This is more of an interduction then anything. Trust me, this won't stay in JJ's childhood, it'll skip to the future where she's at the BAU in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ten Years Later

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter Two - Ten Years Later**

Twenty-seven year old Jennifer "JJ" Jareau didn't say anything as she entered the bullpen. Nobody spoke to her or even crossed her path, because even though JJ was known for her patiences and sympathy, their were two days you never wanted to approach her and February 21st was one of them.

"JJ," the poor, uninformed temp yelled as he ran towards the blonde.

"What?!" JJ snapped as she turned to face him with fire in her blue eyes.

"Um, I was just going to ask you if you had some time to look over a case," he stuttered as he watched her evil eyes.

"Do I LOOK like I have time?!" she demanded as she waved at the stack of files she was bringing to her office. "And I have at LEAST twenty more like it in my office!"

"Um, never mind," he said as he stepped back. She gave him one last glare before stalking towards her office.

"Has anyone figured out why this day is so… _meaningful _to our blonde liaison yet?" Morgan asked as he turned his attention to Emily, Rossi, and Reid.

"Nope," they all said in unison _(Nobody noticed the slight change in one of their voices as they lied) _as they watched JJ yell at some poor soul on the other end of her phone. Nobody dared move as JJ stormed out of her office with a print out in her hand. They saw Strauss's secretary gulp in fear as they saw the furious blonde storming over to her.

"I REFUSE to do this!" JJ screamed as she threw a file and the print out at the woman.

"Miss Jareau," she started as she looked down at the papers that now littered the floor.

"You tell Strauss that if she wants me to do that then she has to come down and ask me herself!" JJ screamed as she turned and stomped away.

JJ slammed her door shut and closed her blinds before falling to the floor in tears. She felt like a teenager again.

"_JJ, help me!" _

She didn't hear her door open or the sigh that came from the person that opened it. All she knew was she felt arms pull her into a hug. Only he knew what happened. Only he knew why she was so afraid of the forest. And only he could comfort her on those two days of the year.

"JJ," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Dar," she whispered, going back to her childhood nickname for him, "I miss her so much. I miss her," she sobbed as she curled into his chest.

"I know Jay, I know," he said as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Why couldn't I save her Dar?" she asked as she stared up at him with broken eyes.

"He didn't let you Jay. He held a gun to her head," he told her gently as he cradled her face in his hand.

"I loved her Dar," she cried as she pulled herself closer to his chest. All he did was rock her as she cried and whisper soothing words till she stopped crying. As they both sat on the floor, she turned to him. "Sing it to me," she whispered.

"_Borrowed Angels_

_Here in this life…_" He continued with the song till he was sure JJ was asleep in his arms. He just sat there, listening to the soft breaths as if they were a lullaby.

* * *

**A/n who is her childhood friend and lover?**

**Rossi?**

**Derek?**

**Hotch?**

**Reid?**

**Will?**

**Whoever guesses right the first time will win me writing a onshot with their pairing and plot.**


	3. Chapter 3 JJ

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter Three - JJ**

I stared from the window of my office. I was watching _him_, my best friend since childhood. He'd been my savior when Jane died. He would take me to the movies or to lunch at lest once a day. He would kiss my forehead as we lay on my couch, with his arms around me. My father had once walked in on us and realized that we were asleep on the couch.

"_Dar!" I screamed as I jumped on his back. I smiled as he laughed._

"_You gonna let her get away with that?" one of his football teammates asked as he looked at Dar expectantly._

"_Yeah, she's a cheerleader," Don aka our High School's Basketball Star._

"_Hi JJ," Dar said as he put his hands under my legs to stop me from sliding off. _

I smiled at the memory as I stared at them in the bullpen.

"Emily, can you run these down to Strauss," I asked as I exited my office.

"Sure JJ," she said as she took the file from me. She ran off as I sat down with the boys of the BAU.

"Hey boys," I greet as ruffle Reid's hair. He smiled as Derek teased him about _mommy _aka me (since I'm so... protective of him) embracing him.

"Hello everyone," Will said as he entered the bullpen.

"Hi Will," we all cheered. All of us were used to having him around.

"Hey Will," Emily greeted as she came back over to us.

"Hey darlin'," he responded as he hugged her. I laughed at him, he called all us BAU women darlin', even Garcia. "How's everyone?"

"Great."

"How's Jack, Hotch?" Will asked.

"He's doing well, has his first crush." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Really? Who?" Will and I asked in unison.

"His teacher," Hotch said with a grin. Derek and I looked at each other before laughing.

"Tough, I remember fallin' in love with my second grade teache'. Her name was Miss Tiffany Rain and she was the prettiest woman in all New Orleans." Everyone smiled at Will's little story, even me.

"Come on Reid," I finally said after a few hours of talking with Will and the team, "You, are buying me lunch."

"I am?" Reid asked as I pulled him towards the elevator.

"Yup," I told him as we stepped into the elevator. "Boys, behave for Emily and don't make me ground you when I get back!" I call as the elevator shuts. I turned and gave Reid a winning smile as we stepped into the garage. I pulled the unwilling genius towards my car.

"Where are we going for lunch JJ?" Reid asked.

"This little out doors Italian place, whenever my dad was home from Iraq, we'd eat at one just like it," I said simply. Reid could tell my dad was a touchy subject.

_I was young, thirteen years old when I stood on the driveway. Tears were in my eyes as my mother and I hugged him goodbye._

_"Be safe daddy," I whispered into his shoulder. Giving him one last hug, I unwrapped my arms from his neck._

_"I will princess," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. He'd already said goodbye to my mom so he walked over to the truck that waited for him. He threw in his bag before climbing on. "You be good princess, I love you!" he called as the truck started. Suddenly I remembered the cross around my neck._

_"DADDY!" I screamed as I ran towards the truck. The truck came to a halt as I ran over to him. He picked me up, setting me down on the metal floor. I ignored the other marines as I took of the cross. "Here," I whispered as a tear slid down my face. "God will help protect you."_

_"Thank you baby. Remember, not rain nore snow..."_

_"Not death or war..." I whispered as tears slipped down my cheek._

_"Not wind or water..."_

_"Can keep us apart because...."_

_"We are one in heart," we both finished._

_"When I get home, I'm getting you a computer." I smiled at him as I kissed his cheek._

But he never did, because he died two weeks after going into combat. The day the men in uniform showed up at my door, was the worst day (ok, second, but only to the day my sister was murdered) of my life.

_"Jen, can you get that?" my mother called as Dar and I sat on the floor, watching TV._

_"Sure mom!" I yelled as I ran over to the door. I opened it to find to men in uniform standing there. I felt tears well into my eyes and I felt the walls of my heart ache. "He's dead isn't he?" I whispered before they could say anything._

_"Can we step inside?" I don't say anything as I turn from the door and enter the living room. Dar looked up to see them standing there and immediately a look of sadness and sympathy graced his face. I turn and enter the kitchen with tears on my face. _

_"Who was at the door Jen?" When I don't say anything she turns around. Her eyes stare at me for a moment. I could almost see it in her eyes as _Jen, crying? Who could it be that would make JJ cry? Oh my god, Eric _went through her mind_. _I nod my head as I see the realization on her face. She immediatly runs past me into the living room. I don't move from my spot. The next thing I know, I'm on my knees, crying, with Dar's arms wrapped around me. He's whispering soothing words in my ear as he kisses my hair. "My husband is NOT dead!" I hear my mother scream. I nod my head, wishing it was true. Wishing that my daddy was gonna run through the doors and pick me up. "He can't be," she whispers. "I've already lost a daughter, I can't loose him too," she cries. Dar pulls back from me, staring at me for a moment._

_"I'm so sorry Mrs. Jareau, he was killed in a bomb blast."_

_"Mrs. Jareau, I think Jay's going into shock!" Dar cried as he ran into the living room._

"JJ? You ok?" I hear Reid ask me. I shake myself out of my thoughts as I nod. He opened his mouth to speak again when my cell rings.

"Agent Jareau."

_"Agent Jaraeu, remember when you said you'd take our case if another body showed up and it was serial?"_

"Yes sheriff," I told the man who'd gone to school with Dar and I in high school.

_"Well, we have another body."_

**A/n Ok, LOVED all the reviews I got. :) Keep it up! Can't tell you if anyone won cause then you'll know who. :) Three reviews and I update in three days. Four, and I update in two days. Five, and I update tomorrow. :) More would make me very VERY happy though...**


	4. Chapter 4 When the Rain Falls

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter 4 - When the Rain Falls**

JJ sat in the back seat of the SUV as she and the team drove through the rain. Rossi and Reid were in the other SUV, talking about Rossi's latest book, but it was silent in the car that contained Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, and Jennifer Jareau. JJ had the file she'd briefed them with in her hand. It held photos and trademarks and witness statments, things she'd read a million times.

_"JJ, where are you going?" Jane Jareau asked as she followed her older sister._

_"To Andi's house," twelve year old JJ stated as she walked through the forest._

_"But JJ, mama said not to leave the house." JJ rolled her eyes as she continued walking._

_"JJ!" Jane suddenly screamed. JJ whipped around to see a man in a ski mask holding her sister with a gun against the small child's temple. JJ's eyes widened as she started at her ten year old sister's frightened face._

_"Scream and she dies," the man hissed as he glared at her. JJ, not trusting her coice, nodded. With that said, the man pushed her baby sister to the ground and started kissing the terrified child._

_"STOP IT!" JJ suddenly screamed as she stared at the man that was assulting her sister with his mouth._

_"If you leave that spot, I will put a bullet through her head." JJ tearfully nodded as he yanked the skirt of her baby sister up her to her waist._

_"What are you doing?" Jane asked as she started at him._

_"Please don't!" JJ cried as the man unbuckled his pants. "Stop, PLEASE!" JJ screamed as she fell to her knews._

_"Help me!" Jane screamed as the man laughed._

_"Please, leave her alone. I'll do anything!" JJ sobbed as she put her face in her hands._

_"JJ, help me!" Jane screamed, but all JJ could do was cry as the man once again pressed the gun to her sister's temple._

"JJ!" JJ looked up to see Emily waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, daydreaming, what's up?"

"Left or right?" Derek asked as he looked at the fork in the road.

"Left," JJ stated. Derek nodded before turning left. JJ smiled as he played dumb with her, he knew the way to her hometown.

_*Meanwhile*_

Rossi and Reid had finished talking about Rossi's latest book an hour ago. They had gone to silence, both thinking of the same person. JJ.

Reid looked down at the file briefs JJ had given them. "Lets go over the file and see what we can about our UnSub," Rossi finally said. Reid was more then happy to oblige.

"It says here that our serial killer has been named The Witness Killer, because he forces a family member or friend to watch him rape and murder his victim. He killed ten girls in this town over a period of two months before dissappearing for nearly twenty years," Reid stated as he looked over the file. "He even brands his victims with a red cross he cuts onto the backs of their necks."

"So he's a controll freak, has to watch someone close to the victim feel their pain. What does he do to the wittnesses?" Rossi asked.

"Two witnesses had commited suicide before the cops could take a statment, but the other eight witness - all girls - told them that the UnSub walked over to them with the knife he used to cut the red crosses into their necks, and walked behind them and whispers into their ear: 'She's running out of time, try and save her.' before he carves a tritan onto their left shoulder-" Reid stopped as a memory over came him.

"Reid, what is it?" Rossi asked as he glanced at the boy next to him.

"Nothing," Reid lied as he went back to reading the file. Rossi looked back at the road, unconvinced. Silence swept over the two men as a feeling of dread crept over them, someone was going to die on this case... they just knew.

_______________

JJ, Hotch, Derek, and Emily ran into the Sheriff's Deparment, soaked in rain water.

"JJ!" Tom Whites yelled as he ran over to the blonde agent. JJ smiled at her long time friend as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey Tom, how are Andi and the kids?" JJ asked as she grinned at him.

"Fine, they'er very excited to see Auntie Jen." JJ laugh as she hugged him again. Finally, Derek turned to Derek, "Derek, nice to see you again," the man greated. Derek gave a stiff smile as he exchanged greetings with the man. He tried to ignore the weird and questioning looks Hotch and Emilly and now Reid and Rossi were giving him.

"Tom," a young woman, 21 maybe, said as she entered the main room of the small office building.

"Yeah Brooke?" he asked.

"They found another body," she said sadly.

"Who is it?" he asked sadly.

"Katie, and Racheal was the witness." JJ's eyes teared as she remembered the daughters of her sister's best friend.

_"Of all the colleges you had to pick the one farthest from our town?" Sapphire Brady asked as she yelled JJ pack her car._

_"It's the FBI acadamy in Quantico, a once in a life time oppertunity," JJ told her as she put the last of her luggage into the back seat. "Besides, now you can have the highest grades in the school."_

_"Fine..." Sapphire whined as she hugged the blonde. "Bye JJ, don't you dare forget to call me."_

_JJ laughed, "I won't."_

Sapphire died of cancer ten years later, leaving her seven year old daughter Katie and her eleven year old daughter Racheal. The two girls father had died from a hunting accident just three days shy of Racheal's 18th birthday. Racheal had been forced to quit school, give up her dreams and become a mother to a rebelias teenager. Racheal had gone through hell and back to make her sister's life as descant as possible only to have Katie murdered in front of her eyes.

"They're bringing her in."

A few minutes later Racheal entered the station in tears with blood on her hands.

"JJ!" the girl yelled as she ran over to her friend. "She's dead Jen, dead."

"I know Racheal, I know," JJ whispered as she embraced the grieving girl.

"I tried, I tried to save her," Racheal sobbed. It reminded JJ of a similar conversation she had with her own mother.

_"Mama, I tried to save her, I really did," JJ cried as her mother stroked her daughter's blonde curls._

"Shh, it's going to be ok. I'm catching the basterd, dead or alive," JJ whispered to her.

**A/n Hey, I lied, but you shouldn't complain since it's earlier then I said. Review my lovely zombies**


	5. Chapter 5 Tritans and Red Crosses

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter 5 - Tritans and Red Crosses**

It'd been a week since the death of Katie Parker died. JJ was mad, _very _mad, because two more bodies had shown up and they were no closer to finding the Witness Killer. It was a new day and the team was heading back over to their respectiive tasks from their rooms that Mrs. Jareau had provided them.

Rossi had left an hour before the rest of the team to look over the evidence again.

"Morning Rossi," JJ greeted as she sat down next to him.

"Morning JJ," Rossi stated as he handed her another file from the pile of victims of the Witness Killer. Rossi had descided the night before that even though the police had said their was nothing diffrent about the original ten cases, they were worth a shot. As Rossi looked up to ask JJ a question, his eyes found something that made his eyes glow.

_*Meanwhile*_

"Derek," Mrs. Jareau asked as she led the black man to the local school, "How have you been? It's been ages since Jennifer brought you around."

"I'm alright, I have a girlfriend, her name is also Jennifer weirdly. She's nothing like JJ though, Jennifer likes to party and have a good time."

"Oh you should have known Jen as a child. Jen would always go to parties and sneak into the city with her friends. That girl was a wild one alright, she only got worse after Jane died," Mrs. Jareau said as she smiled over the profiler. Derek looked at her in confusion.

"Jane?"

"She never told you?" Mrs. Jareau asked as she started at him. "Jane was my youngest daughter. I had three daughters: Jeanne, Jennifer, and Jane. Jeanne was hit by a drunk driver and is in a coma. Jane died when Jen was twelve..." Mrs. Jareau continued with the story as she led him to the school.

_*Meanwhile*_

"Sheiff, I think we're ready to give a profile," Hotch said. Tom told his deputy to get everyone together.

"Poor Jen, it must be killing her to be on this case," Tom said as he looked out the window that overlooked his small station.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she exchanged looks with Reid.

"You don't know?" Tom asked as he started at them. "Come with me," he said as he took a photo off his desk. The three profilers exchanged looks as they followed the blonde man to the morgue. "Hey Matera (prononced Mate ra), can you give us a minute?" he asked the brunette. She nodded as she turned and exited her morgue. Tom walked over to the most recent body. He turned her slightly so they could see the cross in her neck. Tom put the photo of another victim's neck next to it.

"I don't understand," Emily said as she started at him.

"This was one of the original victims, and her name... was Jane Jareau."

Everyone gasped as they though of the blonde liason.

_*With JJ and Rossi*_

"JJ..." Rossi breathed as he stared at the blonde.

"Yes Rossi?" JJ asked as she looked up. Then she realized her mistake. She turned from him as she pulled down the short sleeve on her shoulders.

"JJ..."

"Don't," JJ told them as she put her face in her hands. Rossi watched as her shoulders shock with sobs. JJ had many scars that mared her skin from many UnSubs or even falling and getting burned while cooking. Rossi never paid attention to them, but he'd never noticed one that he couldn't seem to stop looking at. That scar was a tritan on her left shoulder.

**A/n review my lovely readers. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Where is JJ?

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter 6 – Where is JJ?**

Rossi sighed as he entered the station. It'd been two days since everyone had found out JJ's best kept secret. JJ hadn't stepped out of her bedroom since.

"_JJ, why didn't you—" Rossi started as he started at her._

"_BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!" she screamed as she grabbed her jacket. She brushed past Hotch as she ran towards the door. Emily put out her hand to stop her but JJ jerked away, blinded by tears as she exited the station. _

"_JJ," Emily whispered, tears in her eyes, but the blonde kept running._

Not far from his own seat was that of Derek Morgan. Derek was remembering the Jareau girls. Jeanne, Jennifer, and Jane. It had been unnecessary for Mrs. Jareau to give him the background of her family, he'd personally known the girls. His mom was friends with Mrs. Jareau and as children, she'd often bring him down to play with JJ and her best friend, Dar, she called him. The two children had met when she was five and he was eight. He remembered it as if it was yesterday…

"_Sarah Jareau, this is my son, Derek Morgan," Fran said as she pulled her little boy forward._

"_Hello Derek," Sarah said with a grin as she lined up her three daughters. "This is my daughter Jeanne, she is ten, Jennifer, five, and Jane is three."_

"_Hi." _

_Before anyone knew it Jen and Derek were playing in the yard. The mothers were watching from the window as Derek picked up JJ and put her on the swing. They listened to her laugh as he pushed her._

He grinned as he remembered the "slumber party".

"_Deeeeeerek!" JJ chimed as she skipped into the living room, where Derek was reading a book to Jane._

"_And the rabbit jumped into the hole. Alice stared at it in shock before following it. What is it Jen?" Derek asked as he looked up from _Alice in Wonderland.

"_Aunt Fran said you can sleep over with Dar and me," she stated happily. He smiled._

________________________

JJ blinked as she opened her blue eyes. She groaned as she tried to sit up. She winced in pain as fire shot through her body. She sniffed the air, it smelled funny.

"Nice to see you again Jennifer," a voice taunted. JJ looked up and nearly fell back in surprise as a face stepped out of the shadows. It was only then that she noticed that she wasn't in her bed anymore.

"Why?" was all she asked, the man she'd trusted since she was a small child. He grinned at her.

"Because I can." She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Let me go, please," she begged, this man had children for goodness sakes.

"No can do Jennifer, only you could figure out who the Witness Killer is. You hadn't… yet… but I know you would have with time. I know you Jen; you would have gone over the evidence in your head every day till you figured it out." He smiled at her as he took something out of his pocket. He lit a match, before letting it fall to the ground. A scream escaped her lips as a circle of high fire surrounded her.

"Please!" she screamed as she started to cough on the smoke the flames were creating.

______________________

"Derek!" Sarah Jareau screamed as she ran into the police station.

"What is it?" Derek asked as he got up from his chair.

"JJ's missing!"

* * *

**A/n Well, anyone guessed who the UnSub is yet? And before any of you ask, Derek and JJ played as small children but lost contact when she was ten. This is why he didn't know about Jane's death or the fact that JJ was a "Wild Child".**

**Review and I might update soon *evil grin***


	7. Chapter 7 The Feeling is Mutual

**A/n To answer Ummm...'s question. JJ was actually 17 when she had the nightmare, years after the actual event. I thought it in my head and I guess I didn't write it down anywhere. :S Sorry everyone!**

**I'm sad to say that after this chapter I will abandon the story. I have to much to do.**

**LOL, ok, I was mean... cause that's not true, I wouldn't give up this story unless my kids would suffer. :)**

* * *

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter 7 – The feeling is Mutual**

"Two months!" Rossi yelled as he knocked off a plant from the desk. Two months ago, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau had been kidnapped. The Witness Killer even had the nerve to taunt them by leaving her photo with every new body. He'd killed over fifty people now, and ruined the lives of so many others.

"Rossi, calm yourself," Mary Emilian Parker, their new media liaison, hissed as she grabbed his arm.

"She's giving up hope Mary," Rossi told her as he settled himself in what had become his assigned room in the Jareau home.

"JJ's a fighter Uncle Dave," his niece told him as she sat in front of him.

"I mean her mother," Rossi told her as he put his face in his hands.

"Sarah?" Mary asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"She lost her youngest daughter, then her oldest is in a coma, and now JJ has been kidnapped?" Rossi said in exhaustion.

"It's almost like someone is targeting the Jareau family," Mary sighed. Rossi's head snapped up to look at her.

"What did you say?" he asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I said it seems like the UnSub is targeting the Jareau family," she repeated.

"That's it!" he yelled.

______________________________________

"Hello Jennifer," her capture's daughter greeted as she entered the room with a tray of food in her hand. Sympathy slipped into JJ's unwilling heart as she stared at the girl in her early twenties.

"Luciana," JJ stated flatly as she tried to glare at the teen. Luciana was the weak link in her father's chain. She was his daughter, whom he'd brainwashed into thinking that she was his concubine. It disgusted JJ to think of a man wanting to have sex with a little girl, especially his own daughter. JJ could still remember the girl's mother, Airiana, the mother of everyone. It appeared that _he'd _killed her when she figured out what he was up to. JJ wasn't sure what exactly Airiana had found out, whether it was the sex with his daughter or the rape of other girls. "Luciana, why do you keep me here? Why can't you let me go? I've done nothing wrong," JJ told her softly as she reached through the metal bars at the child like girl.

Luciana glared at her. "Everyone has done _something _wrong Jennifer," Luciana told her firmly as she put the tray by JJ's cell. The girl stepped back into the light of the only window in the cell's room. Her beautiful face was illuminated by the light as JJ stared at her. Luciana had long brown hair that was swept away from her face to show her pale cheeks and big blue eyes. She wore a white summer dress that made her look so child-like, so angeletic.

"Luciana," JJ tried not to growl. She'd been hitting Luciana's weak chain for two months now, and it seemed to be getting her no where.

"Well, I'm off to see my brother," she stated cheerfully as if she wasn't keeping another human against their will.

"Luciana!" JJ screamed after the brunette as she exited the cell room. If only she could communicate with Luciana's brother, then he'd save her.

_____________________________

"They're targeting JJ's family!" Rossi yelled as he ran into the police station.

"What?" everyone asked in confusion as they stared at Rossi.

"Think about it, either the Jareau kids have really bad look, or they're the target."

"That does make sense. Everyone knows that hurting children JJ knows would practically kill her, then having to deal with the witness after being one herself?" Emily asked excitedly at the idea of finally having a lead.

"But who do they want to hurt JJ?" Hotch asked as he and Morgan exchanged looks.

"I don't think its JJ they want to hurt?" Mary said as she entered the room with a file in her pale hand.

"I don't understand," Derek said as he looked at Mary in confusion.

"There are much better ways to get back at JJ, but they choose her family. And who could want to hurt JJ when she was twelve?" Mary asked as she turned to face her uncle.

"Then who do they want to hurt?" Reid asked her; curious as to whom she thought would need revenge.

"Her mother, you've seen her mother, she's beautiful. She could easily rejected someone who now wants revenge, and taking her kids is a perfect way to do it," she stated as she put the file in her hands on her desk.

No one noticed the brunette that entered the station. She walked strait for one person, her brother. "Hey Tom," she said with a smile as she embraced her brother, the sheriff of police and one of JJ's childhood friends.

* * *

**A/n If I get comments aka reviews, I might update. *evil grin* so review my little rainbows.**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Dar

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter 8 – Meeting Dar**

"Tom, what's going on?" Luciana asked as she sat herself on Tom's desk.

"JJ went missing two months ago sis. Hey, when did you get into town?" Tom asked as he turned to face his little sister.

"Not long ago," she told him as she watched the BAU team running around the station. She slipped off his desk and stared at them. "Who kidnapped her?" she asked.

"We don't know and its killing all of us," Tom sighed as he watched the team. Luciana immediately felt guilty, Tom loved JJ very much and he would do anything to protect her. Anger immediately ran through her veins as she thought about it. Tom loved JJ more then he loved her. She turned and left the station. As she exited the station, she ran right into Will, literally.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a smile as he stepped back.

"It's all right," Luciana said with a dismissing wave of her hand. But something caught Will's eye. Around Luciana's wrist was the bracelet Derek had given JJ for Christmas last year.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he stared at it.

"I… um…" she tried to think of a good excuse, but none came to her mind.

"Where did you get that?" he hissed as he grabbed her wrist. Before either of them really knew what was going on, Luciana had whipped out a cloth filled with drugs and pressed it against his mouth. Now, if Will hadn't been so shocked, he could have easily pushed her away from him, but he was, so his body fell limp.

_____________________

"Jennifer Jennifer Jennfier," James Whites, Tom and Luciana White's father, taunted as he entered the small room that held JJ's cell.

"What do you want?" the blonde sneered as she glared at him. He laughed at her as he slowly advanced at her. He opened her cell, pulling out the same gun he'd used fifteen years ago.

"I want to hurt your mother and the best way to hurt her is to hurt her children," he stated as he stepped closer.

"So you hurt Jane, YOU hurt Jeanne?" she asked, tears spilling from her blue eyes.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"Why all the other? Why hurt all those _children_?" she screamed.

"Because if you thought the person that killed your sister was back, then you'd come back to avenge her death," he said with a laugh, as if it was funny for some reason.

"So why don't you just kill me?" she asked him… begged him.

"No Jen," he whispered. "I'm going to put you in a coma you'll never wake from. I'm going to give your mother hope that will never pull through," he hissed as his lips crashed down against hers.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed in horror as she stepped back.

"Well… I'm going to rape you first," he said with a laugh. JJ screamed as he pushed her onto the hard cement.

"_Jennifer!" Tom yelled as he raced off the front porch, towards the blonde teenager._

"_Hey Tom," she giggled as he picked her up and swung her around._

"_What brings you here little Jennifer?" Mr. Whites asked as he stood from his chair._

"_I was board at home, you know, since Dar's visiting his dad," she said as she sat herself down on the porch._

"_I thought your mother told you to stop wearing those," Mr. Whites said as he pointed to the black boots that went up to her knees. "In fact what would she say about that outfit?" he asked as he looked at the jeans shorts and blue tank top._

"_She would say 'Oh Jennifer, when will you learn that if you dress like a slut people will think you are one' and all that jazz," JJ said with a smile as she grinned at him._

"_Oh Jennifer," Mr. White said with a laugh as he kissed her forehead._

Tears rolled down her face as she pulled the white dress back onto her bruised body.

"Good girl," he whispered as his hand brushed up against her cheek. This caused JJ to flinch.

"Don't," she begged as she curled up into a ball.

It was then that Luciana ran in. "Papa, come quick, I've messed up!" she cried as she pulled her father out. They came back dragging Will's barely conscious body.

"DAR!" JJ screamed as she ran towards him, embracing his body in her arms.

* * *

**A/n THE BIG MOMENT HAS ARRIVED!! :D**

**........Ok, I wrote a oneshot thats a NCIS Criminal Minds crossover. It's based on the song Me and Emily.**

**The next multi chaptered on is going to be NCIS with the following info:**

**Title**: Missing Persons

**Pairings: **Gibbs/Ziva, Tony/OC

**Characters: **Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, LJ Gibbs, Tim McGee, Jennifer Sheppard, Jennifer-Jane "JJ" Amber Collins (OC), Mary Collins (OC), Kelly Winston (OC), and Nancy Parker (OC)

**Summary**: _Tony got a Missing Person's case six years ago that involved the disappearance of a 13 year old girl that was last seen at her school. The case still bothers Tony after 6 years and is intent on finding her. It no longer matters if she's dead or alive; Tony is only concerned about finding the person that took her from everyone she loves. What happens when it becomes a race against time before her abductor destroys another child and their family? Will Tony find the kidnapper of the girl that's been haunting his dreams before he hurts another girl? _


	9. Chapter 9 Video Girl

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter 9 – Video Girl**

Rossi growled as he sat with the team in the sheriff's office. One week ago, Will had disappeared, leaving behind nothing to trace him.

"Uncle Dave, I found this on the seat of my car," Mary said as she entered the large office, holding a plastic CD case in her hand. Rossi quickly took the case and read the CD cover out loud.

"Present for the BAU—" Rossi's voice disappeared as he saw the rest.

"What is it Rossi?" Emily asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"From JJ," he finished.

"Put it in," Derek said quickly. Rossi followed the younger man's orders as he set the DVD into the TV.

_JJ stood in a cell, wearing a white dress that had dirt and dust on it._

"_What do you want from me?" she screamed as she stared up at the top of the cell._

**Fade Out**

**Fade In (New Clip)**

_JJ was sitting against the wall with bruises on her face and arms. She had tears streaming down her face as she stared up. "Please, I want to go home. I want to see Emily and Penelope and Rossi and Hotch and my mother and Derek. Ohh Derek, save me," she whispered the last bit before putting her face in her hands._

"_Jennifer…" a cold voice taunted as a masked man entered the room that held her cell. Her blue eyes snapped up to look at the man._

"_Go away!" she screamed as she stood up. He only laughed as he entered her cell. He grabbed her by her arms, causing her to scream in pain as she started to fight him. He laughed again as he swung her malnourished body into the stone wall. "Leave me ALONE!" she screamed out as she whipped away the blood that trickled down her jaw._

"_Never Jennifer," he whispered as he kissed her._

"_Stop!" she screamed as she pulled away._

"_Oh no you don't," he hissed as he circled his arms around the blonde._

"_NO! Help!" she screamed as he kissed her jaw. "Derek! Will! Hotch! Rossi! Spencer! SOMEONE!" Tears streamed down her pale face as she tried to fight him._

**Fade Out**

**Fade In (New Clip)**

_JJ was crying as she finished redressing._

"_Good girl," he whispered as his hand brushed up against her cheek. This caused JJ to flinch._

"_Don't," she begged as she curled up into a ball against the wall of her cell._

_It was then that girl whose face was blurred came running in. "Papa, come quick, I've messed up!" she cried as she pulled her father out. They came back dragging Will's barely conscious body._

"_DAR!" JJ screamed as she ran towards him, embracing his body in her arms. "What have you done?!" JJ hollered as she pressed her small hands against a bullet wound in his chest._

"_JJ," Will crocked as he coughed up blood._

"_Stay with me Will, stay with me," she whispered as she applied more pressure to the wound. JJ screamed as Will's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Will!"_

_**Three Girls**_

_- Picture of Jane Jareau -_

_- Picture of Jennifer Jareau -_

_- Picture of Jeanne Jareau –_

_**That paid the price**_

**Fade Out**

"JJ," Emily whispered as she put her face in her hands.

____________________________

"JJ," Luciana whispered as she crept through the wooden door that led to JJ's cell. JJ looked up from her cot and over to the young girl who looked so child like. Luciana's usually cheerful smile was gone, replaced with one of panic. "JJ, I… I did something bad." JJ stared at the girl that acted like a small child. Her baby doll face was a pale porcelain, her eyes were a bright Barbie blue, and her cloths hung loosely on her thin body. JJ understood, then, that moment, why Luciana did everything she was told. The man she called her father never let her make her own decision, telling her over and over that she was stupid and _couldn't _make a good decision. Over and over again he forced her to let him make the decision. He told her what to wear, what to eat, when to sleep, what to watch, what to read… everything. Never had Luciana made a decision till she kidnapped Will.

"What did you do Luciana?" JJ asked the girl who had the mind of a child.

"Papa, he gave me a gift… and I cut it out," she said, hysterical tears in her Barbie eyes.

"What gift?" JJ asked her.

"A baby." The words sounded as if a small child had said them, so innocently and slightly ashamed. "I… I don't know why I did it."

"It's ok Luciana, its ok," JJ whispered as she held the sobbing girl through the bars that imprisoned her. JJ was suddenly very thankful. James had locked her up for who knows how long, raped her, taunted her, but Luciana had been raped and taunted since she was a baby. She was raised to believe that she had to do what he said. How could Luciana have a child when she was a child herself? As JJ held the girl, she couldn't help but wish she had her own father's arms around her.


	10. Chapter 10 Have to Cry

**In the Forest I Cry**

**Chapter 10 – Have To Cry**

JJ lift her sore head from the cot as Hotch entered the room that had her cell.

"Hotch, he has Will, he's going to kill him," she yelled.

"I got JJ, but the UnSub has Will!" Hotch yelled into the mic on his wrist. With that said, Hotch unlocked her cell and picked up JJ's weak, bruised, violated, dirty, and broken body.

"Hotch," JJ whispered as she buried her neck into Hotch's neck.

* * *

"Mr. Whites!" Rossi yelled as he pointed his gun at the man that held a gun to his daughter's head, the very person that had called them and told them were the could find The Witness Killer, Will, and JJ. Will's unconscious body was on the floor in front of her.

"You don't want to do this man," Derek yelled as he stared at the man that had tortured JJ's dreams since childhood.

"What's to stop me Derek? I don't want to go to jail," James said in something that resembled sadness.

"Let her go, and we can talk this out," Rossi told him.

"I don't think so," he said as she shot two bullets.

"NO!" Derek yelled as he emptied his gun into James Whites' chest.

**The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,**

As Derek and Rossi exited the house, they saw JJ look up from the gurney Hotch had set her on. As her blue eyes met Derek's brown ones, she knew Will was dead. The three men stared at her in sadness as they saw her turn her head, tears in her eyes. They watched as Emily wrapped her arms around her distraught friend. The two girls just held each other.

**  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.**

Emily helped the medics get JJ into the ambulance.

**Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,**

Reid closed his eyes as he turned to face Garcia, Tom, and Mary.

"Who?" Garcia mouthed.

"Will and Luciana," Reid mouthed back. (A/N they're mouthing everything because no one talks while the song is going) Tears came to Tom's eyes as he heard his baby sister's name.

"Tom," Garcia said sadly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

**  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.**

Emily didn't smile as she entered the hospital with Mary and Garcia behind her. She spoke quickly with the receptionist before running off in the direction she pointed.

As she and the rest entered her room. They found her sleeping with Derek at her side. Her old face, the face of the old JJ, was gone, replaced with a pale one that was freshly cleaned and scarred. The tan arms she'd once had were pale and had bruises and gashes running up and down them. And though it seemed they'd washed JJ's body, her hair was still matted with blood and dirt.

Emily was the first to spot a bag in the corner of the room.

**I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.**

She reached out for it and pulled a worn, blue leather book, out. She opened the yellowed pages.

**I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.**

_One Day_

Hotch and Rossi stood on the doorstep of Will's mother's house. A few minutes after Hotch rang the doorbell, a young girl who couldn't be older then ten answered the door. Her smile was beautiful and it only made their job harder. Her pink lips parted slightly as she asked them who they were.

**Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.**

_One Day_

Next to the small child appeared a woman. The woman was beautiful and had a slight accent. She wore an apron and a summer dress with her hair thrown up in a messy bun. Rossi could see a little girl coloring a picture on the floor. The poor child couldn't be older then two. When they told her the news, Rossi had to catch the woman as she fell into his arms with sobs. Jayla, Will's sister, sobbed behind her hands. She removed her hands from her face when the little girl came up to her and asked her what happened. Jayla didn't answer as she scooped the small child into her arms.

**Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.**

_I will be free_

_Free…_

_Free…_

_Free…_

_One Day_

_One Day_

_One Day_

_I will be safe again_

_Again…_

_Again…_

_Again…_

**A/n I want to make a sequel. If you'll read it I will. :) JJ will have a new love intrest. And the italic words are JJ's words.**

* * *


End file.
